


Hail Mary

by JulChurch



Category: Veep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulChurch/pseuds/JulChurch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave any comments, thanks!</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dan had noticed it the second they had sat down with Senator Mason. The way the older man’s eyes had explored Amy’s body from her black pumps to her pouty lips. It made Dan want to strangle the man with his own tacky tie.   
Not that the senator noticed, he was too engaged in trying to flirt with Amy to even glance in Dan’s direction. Balding fucking creep. 

Amy was pretending not to notice or was too distracted by her mission of actually selling the bill to care.   
“So the bill is economical the most effective solution regarding the problem the nation is facing,” Amy stated matter of factly. 

“Well sweetheart, I like the sound of that, but I’m a bit confused on section three,” Mason said leaning forward on his desk as if he was about to launch himself at Amy. Dan would like to see him try.

“What needs clarification?” Amy asked as if she was a pre-school teacher who had just explained what the color orange was for the third time.

“Well the details are a bit confusing, lets have dinner and you could explain it in more..depth.”  
Over my dead fucking body. The thing was Amy totally would. Amy had faked a miscarriage for Selina. She would definitely go out to dinner with this guy and let him bang her to pass a bill. Amy would do whatever it took for her job, just like Dan. They were both cut from the same cloth. But it wasn't cloth they were cut from. It was metal. Forged sleek cold metal that let them do terrible, morally horrendous things and have their sins bounce off them without leaving a dent.

Amy forced a pleasant smile on her face and had an answer forming on her lips when “OH SHIT.” Was the only reply out of Amy’s mouth as Dan pretended to be profusely apologetic for spilling his cup of cold coffee all over her.  
After some stammering and apologies they were both out the door with Dan promising he would be back later to go over the very confusing details in section three in depth with the senator. Something told Dan that with Amy out of the picture the senator would get sudden clarity on those details that were oh so confusing. 

“What the fuck was that?” hissed Amy as she rubbed her now coffee stained skirt with a napkin.

Dan widened his eyes slightly, trying to look innocent. “What?”

“You! In there! With the senator, literally blocking our conversation like a fucking linebacker.”

Dan rolled his eyes and looked at Amy as if she was crazy “I was not.” His tone coming put slightly more disdainful than intended.

“Really Tom fuckin Brady would have applauded those skills in there,” she says as she starts walking away.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered how Amy knew sports references, Did Ed teach her that? Oh my god he was going insane. He had to stop this fucking madness. He did not have feelings for Amy Brookheimer. No, nope, not at all he thought to himself as he started briskly walking to catch up with her. For a little person in heels she could sure go fast.

She kind of loved it when he looked like that. Knowing his vanity he probably practiced it.  
Angling his face down, his eyes going a shade darker, the irises almost looking black from underneath his long lashes as he shot daggers at his opponent. Red lips set in a firm scowl.  
Yep, it was fun watching Dan Egan get jealous. She just wishes her skirt hadn't been a casualty of it.


	2. Sunday Morning

“Mom! Mom! Wake up!” What the fuck? Amy opens her eyes to find her own identical blue eyes staring back at her. But in the face of a six year old boy.

Amy bolts out of bed, “Who are you?” she asks using that awkward slightly out of pitch voice she reserves for when she tries to communicate with children.  
The boy laughs, “Silly Mommy, I’m Thomas!” He giggles and runs off.  
There is a demented child in my apartment. Amy wonders who would be best to call, Child Protective Services or the police? Who would have the faster removal policy? She blinks herself awake before realizing that she isn't actually sure where the hell she is.This isn't her bedroom. Her bedroom is modern and sleek with a low bed with crisp white sheets and has her glass work desk directly across it. She likes waking up and the first thing she would see was exactly where she had left her laptop and work documents.

Her bedroom is certainly not the bright yellow color the one she is standing in right now is painted. With a large king bed with light blue sheets with was that marker, on them?  
Oh god, Amy thinks, panicking, I’ve died and gone to hell. Destined to spend eternity with children in a sunny Georgetown townhouse with no wifi. 

And then Dan Egan strolled in.

Oh god I’m definitely in hell. 

She has only seen him casually dressed a handful of times and seeing him in jeans and a t-shirt was almost as unsettling as being woken up by a strange child.  
“Morning Ames,” he says handing her the coffee cup he’s holding and giving her a peck on the cheek.

Oh god did I sleep with him last night?   
Wait, she had slept with Dan before, and there certainly hadn't been coffee and a good morning kiss after that unfortunate incident.   
And this definitely wasn't his apartment. 

She stares at him, mouth slightly open, eyes wide. If there was one thing Amy was, it was logical. And none of this made any logical sense. 

“What’s wrong?” asks Dan looking concerned as he sits down on the bed.  
“You look like you did that time you found out Catherine had an affair with a senator. God, you were freaking out about the press so badly I swear I nearly put drugs in your coffee.”

He turns and gives her a boyishly naughty smile and without even thinking about it Amy slaps the back of his head. With her left hand in mid-air about to make contact a second time with the back of Dan Egan’s stupid head she catches sight of something truly illogical.

“JESUS, what is that!?” she screeches.

“What is it!?” Dan jumps up and looks around to see Amy looking horrified at the golden band on her left hand.

“Ames, its your wedding band.” Dan says, talking slowly and condescendingly, as if speaking to a mental patient. God, she hates it when he does that.

“Remember? I’m your ball and chain,” says Dan, raising his left hand to show his own identical golden band.

“Why was Mommy screaming? Did Selina make another no-no?” Oh god its back, Amy thinks, as the little boy skitters into the room.

“No buddy, your Mom just got so excited because she remembered she married your Dad!” Dan says lifting the little boy into the air and tickling him. 

It was impossible to deny, with the olive freckled skin, dark curls, and impossibly long eyelashes, that was Dan Egan’s fucking kid alright. And hers judging by those baby blues.

“Is Mommy alright?” the kid asks, as Amy sits down on the bed and covers her face in her hands.

No Mommy needs a scotch. Possibly three.

“How about you give us a second Thomas? Go play on my iPad buddy.” Dan says, setting the boy down and patting his head as he scampers out of the room.

“Ames I need you to look at me.” Dan says, crouching down to make eye level with her.   
She looks up and finds herself staring at his dark eyes and her eyes following the curve of his cheekbones to his red lips. Oh fuck it, she thinks, screw logical. And with that she presses Dan’s mouth to hers and kisses him so deeply she feels like it will never end.

Amy wakes and bolts upright. The way characters in movies always do after a bad dream. She is in her apartment. In her sleek modern bedroom. It was a dream. Just a dream. She feels relieved. So relieved she wasn't actually anyones “Mommy”. Or lived in a family townhouse. Or was actually married to Dan Egan. Thinking about the last one makes her feel weirdly nostalgic. But you can’t miss something that never actually existed. At least thats what Amy tells herself.

The next day at work Amy acts as usual. Her and Dan bicker about the best campaign strategy for Selina and both verbally attack Jonah when he comes within 10 feet. She catches herself watching Dan as they mingle at a campaign stop at a social media company. Back straight, dark eyebrows raised in amusement as he listens to whatever irrelevant story Mike is telling. The twist of his lips as he delivers a devastatingly snide remark to Mike and walks away. 

“I swear to God if I see another selfie stick I will shove it up someones ass.” Dan says as he stands alongside Amy. She feels like a solider standing at attention for whenever Selina decides to get her ass off the bus and do the meet and greet.   
“Everyone here is so young, I swear their umbilical cords haven't fallen off yet.” Amy replies while texting on her phone.

“And the names! Its like their parents were trying to be pretentious, I mean seriously Zola, Holden, Ulysses?” I mean just go biblical or classic. Like Thomas,” says Dan rolling his eyes.

“Wait what?” says Amy, snapping her head up from her phone.

Dan shrugs, “Thomas is a solid name for a kid, thats all.”

Amy nods, and is about to say something she will probably regret when Selina comes off the bus.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any comments, thanks!


End file.
